LAZOS DEL TIEMPO
by Kimikun-chan
Summary: Una historia para demostrar que siendo rey o reina se puede amar a costa de lo que sea y estando en donde sea, la historia de Peter y Sarah, dos reyes separados por miles de años pero el lazo del tiempo entre ambos los ara unirse en algo a lo que todos queremos sentir amor. PeterxOC
1. Capitulo 1: Nueva oportunidad

**Capitulo 1: Nueva oportunidad.**

**- Caspian -**

Cuando Aslan había creado las tierras de Narnia, la primera criatura malvada en pisar las tierras Sin mal recordar Jadis una de las tiranas y antiguas reinas de Narnia hechizo a los antiguos reyes de Narnia, antecesores a ella y a los reyes y reinas de antaño, Peter, Susan, Lucy y Edmund… Los reyes Frank y Helen, hijos ambos de Adán y Eva, llegaron a las tierras de Narnia muchos años atrás, dejándole a ellos el reino de estas tierras mágicas y sagradas el rey Un cochero decente y al poco tiempo trajeron a su esposa Helen con la ayuda de la gran magia., a la larga tuvieron un hijo llamado Ian y una hija menor llamada Sarah, la hija de los reyes al nacer por su inmensa belleza y futuras aspiraciones Aslan regalo a ella un don solo a ella, Rey y Reina fallecieron por la avaricia y envidia de Jadis, y su hijo el príncipe Ian también pereció por la execración de la llamada bruja Blanca… La hija menor la princesa Sarah, era una chica muy hermosa de cabelleras rojizas y doradas, onduladas, ojos turquesas como las aguas del mar de Narnia, una estatura de acuerdo a sus 17 años de edad y una piel de porcelana blanca como la nieve, sin duda una belleza envidiada por todas las mujeres de los pueblos de Narnia y atrayente a los hombres de todo el reino, pretendientes desde que era una bebé, Jadis por ver que era mas bella que ella y poderosa por sus facultades dadas por Aslan al nacer, al tomar el reino, lanzo una maldición a la única que vivía de los reyes de Narnia… Sus palabras fueron…

_"Tu maldición será no morir, pero vivir sufriendo, bajo un profundo sueño del cual jamás despertaras hasta que te encuentre en estas tierras mágicas a un hijo de Adán como tu y tus desencintes, serás custodiada por un titán de gran envergadura, despertaras gracias a un rose cercano con quien llegue a vencer al titán y serás inmortal, despierta del profundo sueño en el que te he dejado y todo volverá a su normalidad"_

En el paramo de Ettin, al norte del rio Shribble, dentro de las tierras salvajes del norte, dejo su cuerpo dentro de una capilla de piedra cubierta de hielo, donde desde hace 1400 años descansa, eso es lo que cuentan las historias de Narnia, Caspian….

-Eso le paso a la princesa mas antigua de Narnia ¿No? (Pregunte con curiosidad)

-No, ella es una Reina y Si, esas son leyendas de estas tierras, nadie supo más de ella, aseguran que poseía habilidades de poder ver lo que los demás no podían dicen que ese fue el don de que Aslan le dio, al morir sus padres y hermano mayor, ella es la Reina de Narnia… (Contesto Cornelius)

-¿Si? ¿Cómo que?

-Pues ver el futuro y cosas si.

-Sorprendente, los Narnianos tenían mucha… ¿Magia?

-Digamos que la gran magia eran los Narnianos que según las fuentes históricas ya se han extinguido pero lo dudo por que, aun no entiendo por que tu tío Miraz le teme tanto al bosque cuando el mismo afirma que no quedan Narnianos.

-¿Esa reina Profesor aun vivirá?

-Pues cuentan que muchos han intentado llegar a ella pero es un viaje peligroso por el norte, se dice que esas tierras eran habitadas por Gigantes y no eran muy amables que digamos… Solo un hijo de Adán podría salvarla de ese hechizo en el cual la coloco Jadis.

-Debería de emprender ese viaje para saber si esta con vida.

-No es lo correcto, tu tío me prohíbe hablarte de Narnia así que no puedo arriesgarme a que el se entere de esa forma que lo estoy haciendo.

-Lo siento, tienes razón.

-Además solo si ella aparece en tus sueños eres digno de ir a buscarla y salvarla del maleficio ¿Has soñado con ella Caspian? (Saco un retrato de ella, la verdad era muy bella)

-No, pero ojala (El profesor me golpeo en la cabeza)

-Muchacho mal pensado (Dijo riendo)

-Señor su tío lo llama… (Entro un guardia)

-Si ya voy… Hablamos mas tarde Profesor…

Me despedí de el y Salí fuera del cuarto de estudio…. Me dejo pensativo esa historia de la última Reina de Narnia, antes de los reyes y reinas de antaño.

**- El mundo Real (Lucy, Peter, Susan y Edmund) - [Narrado por Peter]**

Una linda dama vestida de blanco, hermosos cabellos rojos, piel blanca y unos hermoso ojos turquesas, estaba en mis sueños, la veía en el montículo de piedras en una tierra bastante baldía… Sus ropas de color blanco, y ondeaban al paso del viento que soplaba, intente acercarme a ella con cuidado pero un Gigante me lo impedía de forma que ella quedaba como custodiada por él, mire a mis costados y tenia mi espada, la desenvaine y empecé a pelear con el, me aparto del camino e iba a hacerle daño a la dama… Tome mi espada del suelo y la enterré en el pie del gigante y corrí donde ella y la tome de la mano y Salí corriendo con ella del lugar parecía el paramo de los gigantes por la descripción del lugar… Pero ella se cayó al suelo como dormida y no la pude levantar… Allí los gigantes la tomaron de nuevo y yo fui golpeado con ese golpe me despertó del sueño.

-Peter despierta, estamos llegando tarde a la escuela APURATE (Lucy me dio en la cabeza con una almohada)

-Lu, calma ya voy es que me quede dormido… (Me levante rápido de la cama y corrí a bañarme)

-¿Qué estabas soñando esta vez? ¿De nuevo con la dama bonita?

-Si.

-Creo que eso nos da señal de que debemos volver a Narnia ¿No crees?

-No lo se Lu, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… Quizás ya no…

-Nada, un día volveremos de nuevo todos juntos.

-Como digas…

Me bañe y me vestí, salimos rápido con las maletas y camino al tren, nos despedimos los 4 de mamá y escuela aquí vamos, me adelante a comprar boletos del tren, pero había unos chicos como de mi edad y me empezaron a molestar, así que se empezaron a poner necios y me empecé a golpear con ellos… Me golpeaban fuerte en la cara pero yo me defendía mucho mas fuerte, Edmund llego para ayudarme, pero llegaron los guardias del lugar y colocaron control sobre lo que pasaba, me limpie la sangre de la cara y seguí mi camino, luego un sermón TIPICO de mi hermana Susan, pero aun seguía pensando mucho en el sueño que tantas veces ya he soñado durante 1 año entero, desde que volví de Narnia, cada mes ese sueño venia a mi mente… Lucy provoco desde su interior un grito como si algo le hubiera pinchado.

-¡OU! (Lucy)

-¿Qué sucede Lu? (Pregunto Edmund)

-¿Qué Diablos…? (Dije) ¡Susan suelta! ¿A dónde me estas arrastrando?

-Yo no te he tocado (Dijo ella muy segura) ALGUIEN ESTA TIRANDO DE MI ¡OH! WOU.

-A mi también me pasa lo mismo, es como si arrastran espantoso ¡AU MIRA ALLI ESTA DE NUEVO!

-Tomémonos de las manos (Propuso Susan)

-Esto es magia puedo sentirlo (Dijo Edmund)

De repente algo extraño empezó a pasar en la estación de trenes, los faros eran arrastrados como por una corriente de aire y luego todo fue cambiando de forma, algo así como un mar… Un agua tan turquesa que solo podría pertenecer a Narnia…. ¿Pero por que habíamos regresa? ¿Habíamos regresado a Narnia? Lucy me miro sonriendo y pues yo sabia que me quería decir, los 4 salimos corriendo rápido a la playa a darnos un baño, el agua no era ni fría ni caliente era fresca, mire el radiante sol por un momento y si, habíamos vuelto a Narnia, no era un sueño y ni mi imaginación… Salimos de la playa y caminamos arriba a una colina cerca de la playa, el lugar estaba hecho ruinas, solo algunas piedras que parecían formar parte de algo que al parecer solo quedaba eso, ¿Tal ves una mansión? ¿O un pequeño poblado? No creo el lugar era bastante extenso para ser solo un pequeño pueblo, todos caminábamos alrededor del lugar, llegamos hasta pequeño troco de suelo donde había tres formaciones de piedra una al lado de la otra…. Susan tomo algo del suelo algo así como un caballito de oro…

-Se parece a una de las piezas de mi ajedrez de oro (Dijo Edmund)

-¿Qué paso aquí? (Pregunte)

-¿No lo reconocen? (Dijo Lucy)

-No… ¿De que hablas Lu?

-Imagina grandes ventanales por allá, y cuatro sillas justo ahí…

-Cair Paravel… (Susurre)

-¿Qué habrá pasado Peter? (Pregunto Susan)

-Hay enormes piedras, no pudieron haber llegado aquí solas, alguien las trajo hasta aquí.

-¿Quién pudo destruir Cair Paravel?

-No lo se.

Caminamos unos minutos buscando la puerta de nuestras habitaciones a ver si aun estaban ahí, la encontramos y entre Edmund y yo la encontramos, rompí mi camisa un poco y tome una rama que estaba en el suelo y enrolle el trozo de tela en el para hacer una antorcha…

-¿Alguien trae fósforos? (Pregunte)

-Y por que no mejor usamos esto (Ed saco una linterna)

-¿Y por que no lo dijiste un poco antes? (Dije sonriendo)

-No, me preguntaste…

Los cuatro sonreímos y bajamos las escaleras en forma de caracol, hasta ver unas rejas, las abrí y allí estaban las estatuas de cada uno de nosotros… Con nuestras cosas, cada uno fue revisando lo suyo… Saque mi espada Rhindon y la mire recordando las veces que la use en batalla cuando era Rey aquí en Narnia, salimos un rato para que las chicas se cambiaran y luego entramos a vestirnos nosotros… Salimos camino en busca de los Narnianos y saber que fue lo que sucedió… Caminamos un par de horas al bosque y nos encontramos cerca de un rio, había un bote con dos soldados, y lanzando a un pequeño al agua…

-Libérenlo (Grito Susan y apunto con su arco y flecha)

Corrimos Ed y yo a sacar a pequeño del agua, Ed fue por el bote y yo a sacarlo del agua, lo tome entre mis brazos y subimos a la superficie, lo lleve hasta la orilla del rio… Lucy se arrodillo ante el y con su daga corto las sogas que le impedían moverse.

-¿Libérenlo? ¿No te ocurrió decir otra cosa mejor? (Dijo el enano algo molesto)

-Un gracias no seria pedir mucho (Le contesto Susan)

- Hubieran dejado que me ahogaran (Contesto)

-¿Por qué querían ahogarte? (Le pregunto Lucy)

-No se dan cuenta soy Narniano, los Telmarinos no les agradan los Narnianos ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Soy el Rey Peter, el magnifico (Dije extendiendo mi mano)

-¿Y soy tonto no? Los reyes y Reinas de antaño nos abandonaron hace más de mil años, dejando a Narnia sin esperanza, ustedes no son los reyes…

-¿Y si lo demostramos? (Dije Sacando mi espada)

-Por Favor.

-Pelearas con él (Le di mi espada al enano)

Ed saco a la suya y empezó la pelea, el enano dejo caer la espada al suelo haciendo sonar el metal con la arena, de pronto mostro agilidad al levantar el trozo de metal y madera, chocando espadas con Edmund, el enano golpeo Edmundo pero el como pudo le saco la espada de las manos y lo apunto con la espada con el enano en el suelo…

-Son ustedes, sus majestades, los reyes y reinas de antaño (Dijo muy sorprendido)

-¿Qué paso aquí? (Le pregunto Lucy)

-Los Telmarinos llegaron a Narnia y se apoderaron de las tierras, y han acabado casi con toda Narnia…

-¿Telmarinos en Narnia?

-Si su majestad… Invadieron Narnia justo después de que ustedes se fueran.

-Nosotros no queríamos abandonarlos (Dije)

-Pero el punto ahora es recuperar Narnia…

-¿Tienes idea de cómo llegamos aquí? (Pregunto Ed)

-El príncipe Caspian hizo sonar el cuerno de la Reina Susan y los trajo aquí, por cierto mi nombre es Trumpkin…

El pequeño amigo, se ofreció llevarnos con las tropas Narnianos y junto con ese tal Príncipe Caspian que va a ayudarnos… Navegamos en el pequeño bote en el cual venían los soldados que querían matar a Trumpkin, cuando llegamos a la orilla de nuestro destino un oso apareció y ataco a Lucy, según lo que el enano nos dijo ya habían dejado de ser inteligentes los animales y se volvieron salvajes y sin cordura o sentido de lo que es bueno o malo, caminamos al bosque. Nos perdimos un par de veces pues no recordaba con esa actitud que Narnia tuviera tantos peñascos tan grandes.

- Espero que ese rey Caspian nos ofrezca un buen desayuno (Dijo Edmund tocando su estomago)

-Espero que tengas razón (Dijo Susan) Esto no me suena nada.

-Esto es lo peor de las chicas (Dije) Jamás llevan un mapa en la cabeza.

-Eso es por que ya tenemos algo en la cabeza (Dijo Lucy riendo junto con Susan)

Llegamos a un tramo donde pasaba un rio pero estaba muy abajo como para bajar fácilmente para pasarlo…

-Es Aslan (Grito Lucy)

Señalo al frente de nosotros pero no había nada, yo no logre verlo…

-Ahí no hay nada Lu, solo es bosque (Le dije)

-Lo juro Peter estaba ahí…

-En el bosque pueden haber muchos Leones Lu.

-Pero estaba ahí.

-Yo no lo vi.

-Tal vez no querías hacerlo.

-Yo le creo (Dijo Edmund) La ultima vez yo no le creí a Lucy y quede como un tonto.

Caminamos un poco más y llegamos a un lugar donde estaban algunos soldados humanos construyendo algo así como un puente, reconocí que eran los vados de Beruna, habían muchos y me imagine que quizás hasta superaban el ejercito Narniano… Nos hicimos a un lado y caminamos mucho para no llamar su atención, caminamos más y nos quedamos un poco más dentro del bosque e hicimos una fogata para poder dormir, estábamos cansados… Me recosté frente al cielo y donde el fuego pudiera darme un poco de abrigo… Cerré mis ojos y procure el descanso… Mi mente estaba serena pero de nuevo venían a mi mente esa chica pelirroja, tal ves mi mente había pensado mucho en ella y quizás eso no era bueno… Me desperté y ya parecía Amanecer, mire a ver si todo estaba en orden, pero Lucy no estaba ahí donde le deje en la noche, Susan, Edmund y Trumpkin estaban ahí… Busque mi espada y Salí a buscar a mi hermana, escuche su caminar así que no fue difícil hallarla, ella estaba buscando a Aslan pero en vez de eso nos encontramos a un Mino tauro, la tome de los brazos y le tape la boca, ella miro que era yo, le dije que se quedara ahí y en silencio, Salí con mi espada para defendernos pero un muchacho un tanto mas alto que yo me golpeo con su espada, forcejee con el un rato y la espada quedo enganchada de un árbol, me golpe de nuevo y yo le di a el, el cayo al suelo, tome un roca del suelo para golpearlo…

-NOOO

Me grito Lucy, y me detuvo, mire a mi alrededor y estaba rodeado de Narnianos… Todo lo que pude ver a mí alrededor… Lance la roca a un lado, en eso llegaron Susan, Ed y el enano… Lo mire a muchacho de cabello negro y una tez algo bronceada.

-¿Tu eres Caspian? (Pregunte)

-Si (Miro la espada en el suelo)…. Tu eres el, el, el rey Peter (Miro a todos mis hermanos) Son los reyes de Narnia… Nunca pensé que fuera ustedes no lucen tan…

-Viejos… Si eso pensé, tú nos llamaste así que manos a la obra.

Salimos camino al Altozano de Aslan lugar construido sobre la mesa de piedra, tuve la suerte de hablar con este chico Caspian, tenia buenos planes pero aun así no terminaba de completarlos y verle el positivismo en resultados posibles, todo se resumía en perdidas y eso nos daría enormes desventajas en alguna segunda batalla, necesitábamos otra alternativa y ayuda… Había un pequeño amigo Reepechep un pintoresco caballero y un gran ratón, con un corazón más noble que el de miles de hombres… Me camine por todo el lugar explorando cada rincón del altozano, había herreros y armeros haciendo obviamente armas para la guerra, a toda costa no quería eso pero visto todo es lo que situación no ameritaba si no que ese era el curso… Necesitábamos saber que harían los Telmarinos contra nosotros, se ven amenazados y son mayores en número que nosotros…

-Pete ¿Qué podremos hacer? Ellos van en ventaja contra nosotros (Ed sonaba desesperado)

-No lo se Ed, es desesperante no saber que hacer sin tener perdidas, ellos son mas, están mejor armados, están molestos y vienen a acabar con todos a costa de lo que sea y pasando sobre quien se les cruce en el camino.

-Me encanta tu optimismo Pete (Me dijo dándome palmadas al hombro)

-No es mi culpa Ed, estamos estancados necesitamos saber que quieren hacer ellos con nosotros eso nos daría una mejor idea de que podremos hacer.

-Si pero ¿Cómo?

-Convoca a los demás a reunirnos en asamblea, decidamos algo para poder empezar…

Camine dentro del refugio y llamando a mis hermanas y lideres mayores de los sobrevivientes Narnianos, discutimos un rato el tema sobre el ataque al castillo pero alguien debía ir a espiar para saber que se traen entre manos…

-Enviar a alguien allá es matarlo de una sola vez (Dijo Caspian) Ningún humano puede salir de Telmar sin ser visto por los soldados de mi tío, y no se creerán tontos para notar lo extraño de la salida de un humano sin ser supervisado por ellos, lo descubrirán te lo aseguro…

-¿Entonces? Ir allá a espiar es una mala idea dentro de una historia de malas ideas (Dijo Susan)

-¿Y como sabremos que planean ellos? No conozco a Nadie que vea el futuro… (Dije)

-De hecho… (Salto Caspian) Yo si se de alguien.

-¿Estas demente? Eso no es posible, solo Aslan nos podría ayudar y no lo hemos encontrado.

-No, no mi profesor me conto la historia de la ultima Reina de Narnia, se decía que ella podía ver cosas que otros no podrían ver.

-¿Qué? Esas son solo leyendas Caspian, no hay como comprobar eso, esa historia todos la sabemos, esa Reina se perdió y jamás nadie supo de ella.

-Ella esta en el Paramo de Ettin, viva … (Saco un retrato similar a)

-¿De donde sacaste eso? (Le pregunte algo sorprendido)

-De los libros antiguos de Narnia, me lo dio mi profesor con el cuerno de Susan, dijo que esto seria de ayuda, el cuerno si pero el retrato no sabia para que era hasta ahora ¿La conoces?

-Si.

-¿De donde?

-En mis sueños… Suena extraño pero desde que accidentalmente dejamos Narnia mis hermanos y yo, he soñado con esa misma cara muchas veces… Pero no puedo arriesgarme a ir en busca de alguien que no existe.

-Si existe Peter… (Dijo Lucy) Ahora recuerdo la historia, la persona que soñara con ella su deber es ir en su búsqueda y devolverla a despertar.

-De verdad esta es la idea más descabellada que he escuchado en toda mi vida, de verdad (Dije)

-Peter, necesitamos ayuda de quien venga y como sea posible, si ella esta con vida aun podría sernos útil en muchos aspectos (Dijo Susan)

-Yo te acompañare si quieres, es un viaje peligroso y es lejano hasta Ettin (Edmund)

-¿Trumpkin aun existen gigantes en el paramo? (Pregunto Lucy)

-Majestad, ninguno jamás ha sido visto desde hace décadas, pero si he escuchado que el titán que custodia el cuarto de hielo aun sigue ahí, esperando….

-¿Podrías guiarnos allí? (Edmund)

-Si, si podría, es peligroso pero se por donde ir y llegaremos a salvo.

-Esperen, esperen ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? (Dije algo alterado) ¿Vamos a rescatar a la princesa Dormida o que?

-Tenemos que Pete.

-Dame una buena razón para ir...

-Narnia esta esclavizada, muchos han muerto, se nos quitaron los derechos y pretenden matar a quien intente hacer lo contrario a sus acciones y de paso ella al parecer es una salida para aclarar dudas y adelantarnos a muchas cosas, quizás ella posea de la gran magia, según la historia Aslan le obsequio ese don (Dijo Trumpkin)

-Para mi suena suficiente (Dijo Ed) ¿Qué dices Peter?

-No iré (Me cruce de brazos)

-Estas poniéndote infantil (Lucy se reía)

-No quiero arriesgar a Narnia por alguien que quizás no exista.


	2. Capitulo 2: Lavanda

**Capitulo 2: Lavanda.**

Cuando dices que tus hermanos quizás sean las personas que mas te apoyen en la vida, eso es falso por eso es QUIZÁS, mi caballo ya había cabalgado lo suficiente para que me bajara de el y caminar un par de kilómetros, ya hace 2 días dejamos el altozano para buscar a la princesa o reina dormida, aun sentía que debía y a la vez no ir a ese lugar tan lejano y peligroso, mi hermano Edmund siempre fiel a mi lado y Trumpkin quien montaba el caballo de Ed, mientras este tiraba del caballo…

-Pete, aun no se como obedeciste tan rápido cuando Lucy y Susan te dieron ese sermón sobre la importancia de la mujer sobre el planeta (Se burlo Edmund)

-Créeme estoy aquí por mi voluntad, no por que quisiera venir.

-Admite que por un lado, tú deseabas saber quien era ella…

-¿Quién ella?

-No te hagas el tonto Pete, la muchacha de tus sueños.

-Para serte sincero, en los sueños yo deseaba salvarla, debía salvarla, pero no pensé que fuera cierto ya sabes a que me refiero.

-Su majestad disculpe que me entrometa en su platica pero algo puedo aconsejarle y decirle como amigo…. Cuando una dama pide ayuda uno como caballero de honor debe responderle a sus auxilios (Trumpkin)

-Lo se (Dije con la cabeza gacha)

-Muchas de las mujeres tienen un corazón puro, y esta muchacha que vamos a buscar debe de tener uno bien puro y limpio, para que Aslan le obsequiara un don (Dijo Ed)

-Si tienen razón, lo se pero y si solo son leyendas que no existe tal muchacha (Replique)

-¿Qué no es suficiente para ti que se cumpla lo de la historia? (Ed me regaño) Peter si algo de tu, tu inteligente queda por ahí úsalo.

-Pues lo creeré cuando lo vea (Dije)

-Pues empiece a creer su majestad, por que hemos llegado al paramo.

Trumpkin me hizo mirar a mi frente para poder ver las tierras baldías y solas, un rio había que cruzar… Pasamos el pantanoso rio y seguimos el sendero que guiaba a unas ruinas algo lejanas… Por un momento mi mente empezaba a pensar que todo era cierto, había una Reina ahí ¿Seria posible? ¿Era cierto entonces? la gran magia ponía dudas en mi cabeza, pero ya rodearla tanto me estaba haciendo paranoico y un gran tonto antes mis hermanos y los Narnianos y ese Caspian… Había esqueletos de gran tamaño, tenían forma como de dragón, y había mucha neblina, así que era algo difícil observar, nos desviamos a un lado del camino pero de la misma manera tratando de llegar a las ruinas, subimos a los caballos para poder llegar mas rápido, a un paso considerable llegamos algo cerca al lugar, me baje del caballo y los demás hicieron lo mismo, observe la zona y se veía despejada… Camine junto a Ed y Trumpkin, hacia la enorme rocosidad cubierta de una capa cristalizada... Tenía un gran tamaño la piedra y la entrada también, justo podría entrar un gigante ahí… Había un silencio gutural e interminable, ni una mosca que pudiera proveer algún zumbido o algún viento que diera un soplo, la puerta estaba abierta…

-Trumpkin quédate aquí afuera y si algo viene nos alertaras… (Le ordene)

-¿Por qué seria yo quien me quede aquí? (Dijo algo molesto)

-Pues eres mas pequeño difícil de observar desde cierta altura (Dijo Ed)

-Si claro buen trabajo se presta el enano…

El pobre se quedo rato hablando y discutiendo solo mientras Ed y yo nos adentramos al lugar… Me golpee mentalmente pues aun seguía pensando la posibilidad de que no fuera cierto, mi ver para creerlo era mas que real, estaba dentro de lo que en la historia seria el refugio de la princesa, sonaba mucho a cuento de dormir para niñas, pero esto era mas real de lo que imagine en todo el camino para acá, Edmund iba a mi costado observando el lugar, había hielo en todos lados y un frio áspero que me ponía la piel de gallina, con silencio nos acercamos a otra puerta…

-¿Crees que este aquí? (Me pregunto Edmund)

-Pues solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… Entrando.

-Dime algo ¿ya eres creyente de la leyenda Peter Pevensie?

-Ya basta Ed… Sigamos…

Las puertas tenía una manija, así que la tome antes de que pudiera mover mi mano…

-"Peter, aquí estoy"

-Edmund ¿Escuchaste eso? (Dije)

-¿Qué cosa? solo te escucho a ti.

-Era la voz de una mujer…

-Peter ahora si te estas volviendo loco…

-"Peter, abre la puerta, si la abres me encontraras" (Escuche de nuevo la voz en mi cabeza)

-Entremos Ed…

Gire la manija haciendo que crujiera por el hielo que se rompía, mas niebla salía del cuarto pero era visible lo que había en el, era todo blanco y cubierto de nieve, en el centro había una enorme roca…

-Me quedare en la puerta por si algo viene (Dijo Ed)

Yo solo asentí y poco a poco me acerque a la roca, sobre ella había una tela muy fina de color blanco, subí los dos peldaños para llegar a la cabecera de la roca, era como una cama, pase la tela y me encontré con esa dama con la cual soñé durante un año entero, con ropajes blancos y su piel gélida a causa del frio, parecía que si la tocara la rompería, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración suave y profunda, mis manos estaban nerviosas y aun no podía creer lo que frente a mi estaba, parecía imposible y a la vez real. Mis manos querían tocarla, pero algo me frenaba ¿Seria el asombro? o el simple hecho de ver a alguien frente a ti que solo puedes ver en los sueños… Un rose cercano con la dama, eso se repetía en mi mente, es decir debía besarla ¿Supongo? Jamás había dado mi primer beso era el mas inexperto en esto, pero el pueblo lo necesitaba, solo un pequeño beso bastaría, solo un pequeño rose con ella, incline mi cabeza quedando nuestros rostros frente a frente, pose mi boca sobre la suya, dándome cuenta de que ella estaba muy cálida, sentía una sensación extraña en mi estomago, tenia olor tan dulces olor a lavanda y a mar, me separe de ella y pude notar como sus ojos empezaban a abrirse lentamente mostrando para mi el hermoso color del mar en sus pequeños ojos. Su vista parecía sin algún sentido pero como pudo se sentó en la enorme piedra… Giro su vista a mí sonriendo, bajo de la piedra y me miro a los ojos, luego me sorprendió dándome un abrazo…

-Gracias Peter, Gracias (Su voz era melodiosa)

-¿Qué? (Dije aun atónito)

-Me has salvado Peter perdón Rey Peter… (Se aparto de mí haciendo reverencia)

-Pues no me has dejado ni un momento en mi sueño.

-Tú eras el único que podría sacarme de aquí…

-¿Yo?

-Si, pero aun no es el momento, debemos irnos antes de que Odón regrese…

-¿Quién?

-Mi custodio y quien los mataría si sabe lo cerca que has llegado a mí.

-¿Cómo sabes que no vine solo?

-Lo vi, vayámonos…

Ella me tomo de la mano, era un poco mas baja que yo, su cabello estaba recogido con una trenza que impedía ver el cuerpo de su cabello el cual llegaba mas bajo de la media espalda, salimos del cuarto Edmund no tuvo tiempo de decir nada por que ella le tomo de la mano y salió corriendo con ambos del lugar…

-Querido amiguito vámonos (Le dije a Trumpkin)

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es ella? (Pregunto)

-Ella es la dama a quien venimos a rescatar (Le dijo Ed)

-Es más bonita en persona que en retrato…

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por donde podremos salir My lady? (Le pregunte a ella)

-Entre mas lejos vayamos será mejor, donde salgas es peligroso, Odón es astuto y jamás se le ha escapado alguien, ustedes son quienes han llegado mas lejos (Ella sonaba muy real)

-Vayámonos entonces…

Caminamos con cautela hasta los caballos, ella sonrió y miro al animal…

Sin discutir ni un momento mas, Ed en su caballo y Trumpkin, yo me fui con la princesa en ml caballo, ella se aferro a mi para no caerse, salimos a pie de carrera fuera del paramo… Los caballos eran veloces pero unas pisadas nos sacaron fuera de serie, el piso se removía como un terremoto mismo, y el caballo cayó de lado dejándonos a ella y a mí al suelo…

-Princesa ¿Estas bien? (Ella estaba en el suelo)

-Si, si estoy bien (Le ayude a levantarse del suelo)

Un golpe me hizo aterrizar en el tronco de un árbol, los gritos de la chica me estremecieron mucho, al ver como ese enorme hombre la tomaba entre su enorme mano estrujándola con fuerza…

-¿A dónde va su majestad? Es hora de volver a casa (Decía con vos gruesa el gigante)

-Suélteme, déjeme ir (Ella luchaba)

Trumpkin y ni Ed estaban ahí ¿Dónde estarían? Me levante del suelo con todas mis fuerzas y corrí y escale el gigante, saque mi espada y la enterré en su hombro, quejido del gigante sonó, y dejo caer a la princesa, mire a los pocos arboles que habían y mire como el enano le lanzaba flechas al titán, Ed en su caballo le amarro los pies y cayo al suelo, como pudo lo ato por todos lados, dejándolo inmóvil, saque mi espada del hombro del gigante…

-Vámonos My lady (Le ordene)

-¿Por qué lo dejas así? (Señalo al grandulón)

-Nos matara si no, nos vamos…

-No es justo…

Ella se acerco a el sin el mas mínimo miedo en el rostro, miro al enorme hombre y le miro a los ojos…

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir? Quiero ser libre tanto como tu…

-Jadis dijo que me mataría si te dejaba ir (Un cansado Odón contesto)

-Jadis no existe Odón, hace años Narnia fue libre de todo mal causando por Jadis, si yo me liberaba tu igual…

-¿En serio?

-Si, ya eres libre y dejarme de custodiar, de Jadis no debes temer por que ella no existe jamás para volver a hacer daño yo te libero Odón ¿Nos dejaras ir?

-Pues si tu tienes razón… ¿Cómo estas segura de que la bruja ya no existe?

-Sencillamente, ese joven a mi lado el ayudo a detenerla junto con Aslan y sus hermanos.

-El es… El rey Peter ¿El magnifico?

-El mismo que viste y calza.

-Peter dame esa daga para desatarlo (Ella me ordeno)

-¿Estas loca? Y si nos hace daño.

-No, nos ara nada… Estoy segura…

Saque el arma de mi cinturón y se la entregue, ella con mucho cuidado soltó cada uno de los amarres del gigante dejándolo libre…

-Usted esta herido, tome asiento amigo, para poder curarle esa herida (Dijo ella con suma delicadeza)

-Muy bien Majestad…

Corto unos trozos de harapos del traje del gigante y tomo un poco de agua de la bolsa de agua de Edmund y limpio la herida del grandulón…

-Odón eres libre de irte y seguir tu camino (Le hablo Sarah)

-¿Cómo podre agradecerle ese gesto de humildad Majestad?

-Viviendo en libertad Odón, en liberta que te mereces por ser prisionero injustamente como yo, vive y se feliz (Dijo colocando su pequeña mano sobre la suya enorme)

-Así será mi reina, así será…

En unos movimientos el enorme amigo se levanto y hecho a pie de camino ella le despedía con gestos en sus manos y sonriendo… Al ver la distancia un brillante sol empezaba a salir en el paramo, jamás se había visto la luminiscencia desde hace muchos años, ni cuando empecé a ser Rey había visto algo igual, ella volteo a vernos a Trumpkin, Edmund y a mi…

-Listo, y a ustedes Reyes y caballeros de Narnia… (Nos dio una reverencia a cada uno) Gracias por lo que han hecho por mi, no se como expresarles mi gratitud a ustedes.

-Majestad, no tiene porque, ya era tiempo de alguien hiciera sacrificios por liberar a los Narnianos (Trumpkin)

-Pues antes de ser Telmar, me toco Jadis (Dijo suspirando) Ahora es el presente y debemos seguir, han venido por mi, por que necesitan mi ayuda ¿Cierto?

-Si Sarah, hemos venido por tu ayuda mas que todo… (Edmund)

-No lograre ver nada hasta que las decisiones estén tomadas Reyes.

-Pues esperar es lo que menos podemos hacer en este momento Sarah, tiempo es el que perdemos, por eso solicitamos su ayuda (Dije en tono molesto)

-Lo se, pero no soy perfecta para decirle con certeza lo que usted quiere oír (Dijo en tono serio y calmado)

-Pues es un largo camino a casa y tendrá tiempo para verlo MI LADY…

-Bueno, viendo su caballerosidad guste su viaje a caballo, lo que corresponde a mi, gustare caminar si no le molesta…

Ella empezó a caminar por el áspero camino, mientras nosotros nos quedábamos perplejos ver esa convicción en sus palabras y solidez con la cual hablaba, de paso antigua reina y pretenciosa la joven, todos caminamos junto a ella… Hablo con Edmund y Trumpkin, menos conmigo una que otra vez me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, pero solo eso, pronto llego la noche y paramos para dormir y descansar después de esa larga caminata que ella nos hizo dar, ella se sentó en un tronco a descansar sus pies y nosotros preparamos algo de fruta para comer y algo para abrigarnos en la noche, ella con algo de decepción observo sus ropas blancas que ahora eran marrones a causa de la pelea con el gigante y su larga decisión de caminar…

-Sarah, mira como quedo tu vestido (Le dijo Edmund)

-Si, lo se, pues ya podre ponerme otra cosa cuando estemos en el altozano…

-¿Lo viste en un sueño?

-Si, pero mas que sueños premonitorios son imágenes que vienen a mi vista o cuando yo quiero verlas también, a veces vienen solas o yo misma hago que vengan.

-¿Así es como funciona tu don?

-Si digamos que, es como ser una psíquica pero es mas complicado y mas espontaneo, si deseo ver a cierta persona o cosa puedo verlo, su pasado, presente y futuro, precognición onírica, también puedo ver la historia de las cosas con solo tocarlas, es como dije algo complicado Edmund…

Vi como ella se estremeció con una briza fría que paso por nosotros, abrazaba su cuerpo con los brazos…

-My Lady, toma… (Le acerque una manta) Abríguese… (Ella me miro)

-Gracias, la verdad que en el día hace un sol y de noche es como si todo ese brillo de calor se esfumara, gracias Rey Peter.

-Llámame Peter por favor.

-Pensé que te gustaba que te dijeran Rey Peter.

-¿Cómo tu puedes saber eso? (Le pregunte asombrado)

-¿Pues tu mismo no lo afirmas preguntándome como lo se? el hecho de que vea lo que los demás no, no significa que lo pueda ver todo.

Eso para mi fue una bofetada en la cara.

-Claro, mejor duérmase mañana nos levantaremos temprano, tenemos que llegar al altozano antes del medio día, nos esperan, digo la esperan a usted (Dije)

-¿No crees que dormir 1400 años me hará dormir ahora?

-Si no tiene sueño pues solo no duerma (Ella noto el tono antipático en mi respuesta)

-Para ser Rey tiene el carácter de un burro, majestad.

-Tu niña ton…

-Ella solo lo decía en broma ¿verdad Sarah? (Ed entro en la conversación)

-No, sabes Edmund, la verdad duele Y MUCHO (Edmund se rio)

-Estoy cansada, mejor me duermo…

Ella se levanto del tronco y coloco otra manta que le había dado Edmund…

-Tome majestad… (Me entrego la manta en mis manos)

-¿Qué? Perdón pero usted debe abrigarse.

-Tu igual… Tómala, un viento frio no va a matarme, además no quiero causarle mas enojos solo por que me arropo con su manta, buenas noches.

Se dio la vuelta y se recostó en la manta, me dejo con las palabras en mi boca, eso me hizo enojar, me saco de quicio, ¿Cómo yo el Rey de Narnia podría permitir que una mujer me hiciera esas cosas? Esto empezaba a no agradarme, era muy bella y todo pero demasiado ELLA…

-Pete quita esa cara, solo es una chica, es muy agradable y amable y cariñosa y atenta y…

-Ed ya entendí que tiene buenas virtudes la dama, su aptitud tan indulgente me hace…

-Le gusta (Dijo Trumpkin)

-¿Cómo va a gustarme alguien que acabo de conocer?

-Majestad, hasta el más tolerante ha caído sobre las redes del amor, no diga que jamás se enamorara por que eso es tan falso como decir que yo soy alto.

-No es eso QA (El enano me miro molesto) Es que, ¿precisamente tiene que ser ella? Digo es muy hermosa y todo pero no tiene que ser de ella, es 1800 años mayor que yo.

-En un calendario si pero estaba congelada, no avanzo, tiene 17 Peter tu edad, físicamente es una chica de 17 años (Edmund explico)

-¿Y me quieres decir con eso que?

-Vaya que idiota eres Hermano…

El se fue a dormir y Trumpkin igual, yo me quede solo, con mucho enojo y de paso hacia frio, mi abrigo tenía un olor diferente, olía a ella, Lavanda… Acerque el trapo a mi nariz para poder sentir ese olor tan dulce, pero caí en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volví a seguir estando a enojado… Pero antes de dormir aspire el olor de ese abrigo una vez mas…


	3. Capitulo 3: Destrezas

**disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen OJALA SI XD pertenecen a Cs lewis, exceptuando Sarah quien es creado por mi.**

**HOLA****! BUENO AQUÍ DEJO EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, de verdad estoy ansiosa de leer sus comentarios por que me fascina leerlos, sus sugerencias y demas, es mi primera historia sobre las cronicas de Narnia, me gusta mucho el personaje de Peter y el de Aslan, pero esta ocasion me inspire a escribir sobre el sumo monarca Peter, siempre lo vi como un personaje solitario, y algo belicoso, asi que me encargue de crearle un personaje como la Reina Sarah, lamento no haberme presentado, Soy kim :D y espero sigan leyendo esta historia por que seguire con ella hasta el final, vienen mas cosas... Aqui el tercero y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. No me di cuenta pero ya tengo una seguidora :D GENIAL!**

**Capitulo 3: Destrezas. **

Cuando salió el sol fui levantando a todos uno por uno, ya era tiempo de partir a casa, quería ver a mis hermanas, ya las había dejado mucho tiempo solas, Sarah aun dormía ese sentimiento de no quererla tocar por que podría dañarla volvió a mi, Edmund me vio la inseguridad…

-Peter es una mujer no un dragón…

-Ya calla Ed.

Ella despertó rápido, Edmund le dio un poco de agua para lavarse la cara y nos colocamos en pie, Ed y el enano en su caballo mientras me tocaba viajar a mi espalda con My lady, ella era muy callada… De repente todo pasó de calmado y silencioso a trágico y vergonzoso, íbamos pasando por unas pequeños frondosidades en el camino, y el vestido de Sarah se quedo enganchado de una rama de espinas, escuchamos como la tela se rasgaba sola, haciéndola caer del caballo y rompiendo el sucio vestido, nos detuvimos para ver que había pasado pero solo dejaba ver sus blancas y largas piernas… Ella corrió hacia un árbol y se escondió detrás de el…

-¿Alguno trajo ropa de provisión? (Dijo algo nerviosa)

-No lo se (Dije sonriendo)

-¿Cómo no lo puede saber? ¿A caso alguien más empaca sus cosas Rey Peter?

-Escucha yo solo puedo hacer mis cosas ton… (Edmund me tapo la boca quite su mano de mi boca) ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

-Impidiendo que te golpeen con una rama… (Me dijo riendo) Sarah, si tenemos algo de ropa pero es para hombre y quizás te quede un poco rara.

-No importa, solo no quisiera dar mi primera impresión casi sin ropa.

-Ed solo dale la ropa y que se vista rápido o llegaremos en la noche…

Dije algo molesto, Ed saco ropa de la mochila de viaje, se la acerco al árbol…

-Podrían ustedes ser amables de darse la vuelta por favor (Ordeno)

-¿Cómo para que? (Pregunte)

-Pues el árbol es algo delgado y si me muevo un poco podrían verme, así que por favor ¿Podrían darse la vuelta?

No nos quedo de otra que hacer caso, pasado unos minutos, ella salió y dijo que ya podíamos volver a nuestra posición, en efecto la ropa le quedaba algo justa, ya que era de Edmund, dejaba ver como más detalle la silueta de su cuerpo, era esbelta y de proporciones muy finas, nos subimos de nuevo a los caballos y le dimos rienda al camino, íbamos rápido galopando por las tierras, cada vez mas todo se hacia familiar, pasado unas cuantas horas, por la posición del sol definí que comenzaba la tarde, a pocos metros empezaba a observar el altozano, así dándome algo de alivio pero no totalmente, uno de los faunos anuncian nuestra llegada con el sonido de un cuerno, a la distancia observe a mis hermanas esperándome en la entrada a su lado Caspian y los Narnianos… Al estar a la puerta le ayude a Sarah a bajarse del caballo, le tome de la cintura y la coloque en suelo… Mis hermanas se acercaron para darme un fuerte abrazo y Caspian un cordial saludo, lo mismo con Edmund y QA, Sarah se quedo atrás de nosotros algo temerosa… Mire algo apagado en sus ojos…

-Disculpen (Dije apartándome de mis hermanos) Quiero que conozcan a alguien…

Ella no se movió de donde estaba, tan de repente cambio su espíritu acogedor, a tímido, le tome de una mano y la lleve hasta donde de encontraban ellos esperando a conocerle…

-Hermanas, Caspian y todos los Narnianos, quiero que conozcan a Sarah, Emperatriz de Narnia…

Todos absolutamente todos aquellos que estaban presentes en ese momento, hicieron reverencia ante ella, hasta mis hermanos, yo igualmente lo hice…

-Para mi es un gusto haber vuelto de nuevo, a pesar de que todo haya cambiado y hayan cosas y personas nuevas (Dijo ella con dulces voz)

-Eres bienvenida con nosotros Sarah (Lucy corrió hasta ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo)

-Ja, ja Tu debes ser Lucy, la mas pequeña pero valiente de los Pevensie ¿Cierto?

-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? (Lucy algo curiosa)

-Lo vi en un sueño, Tu debes ser Susan la hermana mayor (Susan sonrió ampliamente y le dio un abrazo también)

-Si, así es encantada de conocerte Sarah…

-Igualmente Susan, Y tú eres Caspian X, futuro Rey de los Telmarinos y Narnianos.

-Encantado de conocerle por fin su majestad (Hizo reverencia)

-Bien, se que mi estancia aquí es por que han de necesitar mis facultades mágicas ¿No?

-Así es majestad y es de gran ayuda que este aquí con nosotros…

Todos empezaron a atacarla con preguntas, sobre lo uno lo otro, que si era una bruja o maga, yo que se toda pregunta que en ese momento pudiera habérseles pasado por la cabeza, yo solo observaba como ellos intentaban sacarle hasta la mas fina telilla de secretos…

-¿Por qué traes ropa de hombre Sarah? (Le pregunto Lucy)

-Paso un incidente con mi vestido anterior, se rompió y tuve que ponerme este ropaje…

-Si quieres puedes ponerte alguno de mis vestidos (Susan)

-Pues, si es de tu agrado facilitarme uno, te lo agradecería mucho Susan…

Se la llevaron de la sala y pues tardaron mas de dos horas ¿Cómo si Narnia no tuviera problemas no? Nosotros los hombres nos reunimos a discutir sobre el tema de atacar el castillo de Telmar y cosa que cada minuto se ponía más en duda. Sarah había salido del cuarto de las chicas con un vestido de color celeste y detalles en dorado, se había soltado el cabello, venia con un brillo en los ojos y muy sonriente… Me pasó a un lado y solo me sonrió, su aroma me dejo algo cautivado…

-Peter ¿Qué te pasa? (Me dijo Lucy)

-¿Qué me pasa de que?

-Tienes cara de ¿tonto?

-Lucy ¿Por qué no tomas algo de poción curativa?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo hermano?

-No andas bien de la cabeza.

-No, de hecho me parece que alguien por allí esta loco por alguien (Me dio unas palmadas en el hombro)

-Ya basta Lu.

-Por cierto, esa muchacha Sarah es un encanto, es una buena persona Pete la que has traído con nosotras…

-Si lo se (Dije muy serio)

-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Pasa algo malo con ella?

-No, nada solo trátenla bien y enséñenle todo lo que puedan, ya saben como defenderse.

-A eso íbamos Susan le iba a enseñar a tirar con el arco y Edmund le iba a dar clases de espada.

-Perfecto.

-Bien acompáñame, quizás tu quieras enseñarle también, aunque ella dice que sabe defenderse.

-No hay problema.

Salimos al frente del altozano a enseñarle arte de pelea a la nueva invitada, ella insistió en que sabia pelear pero nosotros la intentamos poner a prueba, la mejor tiradora de arco sobre Narnia es mi hermana Susan, pasamos a ponerle a tirar con arco y flecha, se coloco el equipo y empezaron los tiros, a nuestra sorpresa era tan buena como Susan, paso a pelea con espada lo que le toco a Edmund, ella tomo la espada en sus manos como si fuera una pluma y empezaron a chocar el metal, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de las destrezas de esta mujer eran mas que evidentes, dándole a mi hermano menor una paliza, paso Caspian el cual no pudo con ella y a seguir fui yo…

-¿Chicos no creen que ya es suficiente? (Dijo Lucy)

-¿Por qué? Es divertido ver como ella le gana a Peter y de paso mas genial será ver la cara de espanto y enojo que pondrá el, apuesto que no nos hablara en días por eso (Dijo Ed, lo mire con malos ojos)

-Ya basta, no quiero pelear mas chicos estoy cansada, ya quedo claro que si me defiendo, y de paso ni se de que me serviría (Sarah sonaba algo triste)

-¿Por qué Sarah?

-Olvídenlo, solo son boberías (Ella bajo la cabeza)

-¿Quieren comer? (Dijo Susan) Prepararemos algo rico de comer…

Todos se fueron dentro del refugio, note que Sarah tomo un camino diferente y fue arriba de enormes rocas que formaban en alto, me tome el atrevimiento de seguirle y pues preguntarle por que tanta soledad… La encontré sentada en las rocas y con los ojos cerrados…

-¿En que puedo ayudarle majestad? (Dijo ella tomándome por sorpresa)

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

-No te vayas, toma asiento (Ella giro su cabeza para verme y con su mano toco el suelo para que me sentara)

-Muy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vi que estaba sola aquí y te venia a decir que entraras aquí hace algo de frio.

-Por el frio no te preocupes Peter.

-¿Pensando?

-Si.

-Y se…

-¿Qué estaba pensando?

-Si así es.

-Intento atar cabos pero aun los Telmarinos no deciden por lo cual pienso que deberían de idear un plan y atacarlos en su propia guarida, es decir acabarles con lo que tiene o con gran parte de lo que tengan.

-Es un buen plan pero… ¿Tendremos muchas perdidas? Eso es lo que me preocupa, no por perder soldados sino a mis Narnianos a mi pueblo.

-Te entiendo Peter pero… Las cosas suceden con un propósito no conocido solo hasta que se termine, te lo dice alguien que aun espera ese propósito (Su mirada se volvió triste)

-No te sientas mal.

Coloque mi mano encima se la suya, ella me miro a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos color mar estaba aguados y llenos de lagrimas, jamás vi tanta tristeza en un rostro, tanto dolor, sufrimiento…

-Pero ya basta de esto (Hizo una sonrisa algo desfigurada) Pensemos en el presente, Narnia nos necesita.

-Tienes razón, vayamos dentro a comer algo, debes tener hambre, 1400 años sin comer nada debe tenerte muerta de hambre (Trate de sonar gracioso, ella solo dio una pequeña sonrisa)

-Ja, Si vayamos…

Ella se levanto de las rocas y la guie hasta la sala de comer, ella se llevaba muy bien con todos en el lugar, mas ella propuso algo muy descabellado…

-Tengo un plan (Dijo ella)

-¿Cuál? (Pregunto Edmund)

-Ir al castillo de Telmar… (Todos se atragantaron fuertemente)

-¿Estas loca? (Le dijo Trumpkin)

-Loca para nada, es que es un buen plan…

-Ellos sospecharan al instante sobre todo Sarah.

-Si pero ellos no saben de la existencia de mas humanos en Narnia ¿Cierto?

-Así es, pero aun así para ellos seria algo muy raro que alguien saliera del castillo sin ser vista por ellos (Le explico Caspian)

-Yo se como usar mis dones a mi favor (Dijo ella seria)

-Aparte de ver el futuro y todo eso ¿Puedes hacer mas cosas? (Le pregunto Lucy)

-Pues era muy joven cuando empecé a saber de mis dones, por lo que solo se que puedo ver tan lejano como el pasado, tan real como el presente y tan próximo como el futuro. No se de que mas sea capaz.

Esa noche según lo que ella pudo ver en las decisiones de los Telmarinos, ideamos un plan, no el mejor pero por lo menos algo decente para poder empezar, pasado dos Semanas ideando todo atacaríamos el castillo y acabarlos desde su guarida, de igual forma Sarah no sirvió de nada, pues aun no logra ver el plan de ellos y tiempo se pierde minuto a minuto, Sarah en mi seguía provocando terquedad y necedad de mi parte y al mismo tiempo paz y un sentimiento tan dulce, tuve ciertos momentos cerca de ella, algunas veces los dos solos y ambos sin poder decir nada, era como si nos pusiéramos nerviosos con la presencia de cada uno, ella se mostraba muy dulce a pesar de lo amargo que yo fuera, paciencia era su nombre, a pesar de no saber con certeza lo que yo siento, si es que siento algo y tampoco saber lo que ella siente…

-¿Atacar el castillo de los Telmarinos? (Dijo Lucy algo molesta)

-Si, es una idea bastante loca pero es una buena forma de poder vencerles usando sus elementos en su contra (Explique)

-Lo que a mi me parece no es la mejor idea que has tenido querido hermano (Me dijo Susan)

-Morir aquí o allá, no me parece Peter (Lucy)

-Le he dicho todos estos días que espere hasta ver su decisión (Sarah)

-NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESPERAR, ASI QUE VAMOS AL ATAQUE ESTA NOCHE (Grite)

Ella me miro seria y muy enojada, abandono la habitación molesta, Lucy me miro molesta también y se fue también… Sentí culpa y mas culpa, golpee fuerte la mesa donde estaba apoyado, continúe haciendo planes con mi hermano y Caspian… Era de tarde y la noche se acercaba puesto que ahora llegaba el momento de atacar… Puede que no saliera perfecto pero la fe y la fuerza estaban de nuestro lado para esa noche, empecé a listarme, escuche una voz al otro lado del pasillo, una voz que cantaba muy lindo, una voz como la de un espíritu celeste, la melodía era quizás una canción de cuna pero por lo que fuera arrullaría hasta el mas rudo, mire por el ojo de la puerta por donde provenía aquella voz, era Sarah, a mi sorpresa de nuevo algo me acercaba, No, mas bien me atraía a ella…


	4. Capitulo 4: La Batalla

**Antes que todo! LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD A TOD S QUIENES SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA, LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO TAN RAPIDO, TRABAJO COMO PARAMEDICO Y A VECES NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, PERO AQUI ESTOY... PRONTO EMPEZARE OTRA HISTORIA PERO NO DE LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA, SI NO SOBRE LA PELICULA THOR aun no estoy muy segura si subirla o no XD pero una vez mas gracias por seguirme en esta historia y les mando un besote desde Venezuela. **

**lo olvidaba :p ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, son de la persona C.S LEWIS. exceptuando Sarah que es creado por mi. **

**ENJOY THE STORY! **

**Capitulo 4:** **Batalla.**

**- Narrado por Sarah -**

En la espera desde hace 1400 años, después de espera paciente, uno por fin logro despertarme de lo que se convirtió en mi calvario durante casi dos milenios, puedo decir que un magnifico salvo mi vida, mas que mi vida me devolvió la vida, en un de mis encuentros con Aslan, me dijo que la ayuda vendría de él, el Rey Peter, lo observaba en su mundo, protector y una buena persona, ¿Por qué el?

¿Había mas en el que mi curiosidad esperaba? ¿O solo era por su belleza?

En mis años de congelación soñaba con que alguien me salvara, pero aun así no disipaba el dolor provocado por aquellas perdidas que tuve que pasar, Mi madre, padre y hermano, murieron en vano a causa del avaro ser de una persona Jadis ¿Por eso pedí la ayuda de Peter? ¿Por ser el quien ayudo a derrotar a la bruja? ¿Por qué estaba ahora aquí en Narnia?

Todas esas preguntas se repetían en mi cabeza durante estos días.

Su familia, hermano y hermanas, eran maravillosos, todos y el nuevo aliado Caspian igual, por momentos podía sentir que el rey Peter me miraba de una forma muy extraña y hablaba también, llegaba a herir con sus punzocortantes palabras… Le pedía tiempo para poder saber lo que pasaría con los Telmarinos pero el no quería esperar, el hecho de que las tropas de Telmar se desplazaban para atacar el altozano, estando desprotegido el castillo…

-¿Atacar el castillo de los Telmarinos? (Dijo Lucy algo molesta)

-Si, es una idea bastante loca pero es una buena forma de poder vencerles usando sus elementos en su contra (Explico Peter)

-Lo que a mi me parece no es la mejor idea que has tenido querido hermano (Le dijo Susan)

-Todos actúan como si solo hubieran dos opciones Peter (Lucy)

-¿Disculpa?

-Morir aquí o morir allá (Lucy)

-¿Qué dices? ¿Has estado escuchando Lucy?

-Tú no has estado escuchando hermano.

-Le he dicho todos estos días que espere hasta ver su decisión, la decisión de los Telmarinos O de el (Dije)

-¿O has olvidado quien venció a la bruja blanca? (Le pregunto Lucy)

-CREO QUE HEMOS ESPERADO LO SUFICIENTE A ASLAN, LA DECISION ESTA TOMADA.

-No, te permito que en mi presencia refieras con ese tono de voz a una persona y mucho menos a Lucy (Dije yo molesta)

Su forma en la que me hablo me hizo enojar, me fui al cuarto donde dormíamos Lucy, Susan y yo, pues cuando estaba bajo alguna presión solía dar orden a lo que sea, me puse a acomodar las cosas del cuarto, empecé a cantar esa canción de cuna que me cantaba mi padre…

"Esta será hoy mis recuerdos,

Contemplando la lluvia caer,

En un invierno copioso grandes nubes se ven ascender,

La tarde se ha vuelto bruma,

Con neblina muy tupida,

Crece en el cielo un manto gris,

Sobre el espacio sin fin,

Muy lejos del ambiente pensando en mi lago,

En la ciudad que un día me viera nacer,

La lluvia tenaz sigue,

Inunda los campos, en la tarde andina, sin sol y sin luz.

Todos es sombra ya, es la noche que llego,

Y la lluvia prosigue más fuerte

Y trae a mi alma…

Nostalgia sutil"

Sentí en mi interior como si alguien me observara, por lo que gire lentamente a mirar a la puerta, sus ojos azules estaban algo confuso pero tenia su rostro en total calma…

-¿Qué deseas Peter? (Le dije seria)

-Es una canción muy bonita ¿Eras tu quien cantaba?

-Así es, si me disculpas debo alistarme (Le dije intentando salir, me tomo del brazo)

-¿Alistarte para que?

-Para ir al castillo de Telmar ¿No es obvio?

-Tú te quedas aquí con mis hermanas.

-No lo creo Susan ira y Lucy se quedara aquí, ella necesita seguridad aun es muy pequeña, lo que soy yo voy por mi armadura, necesitaran ayuda toda la ayuda posible.

Me solté de su agarre y busque en las armas que preparaban los Narnianos, saque un chaleco protector y una maya de metal, busque arco y flechas y una filosa espada… En mi vestido todo lo coloque encima y recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo, ya eran de noche por lo que me acerque donde se encontraba el ejercito reunido ideando el plan, yo iría con las aves volando mientras el resto del ejercito segura camino por ambos lados de Beruna.

-Listos ¿Todos? (Pregunto Peter)

-Si señor.

-Vayámonos.

Nos ordeno Peter, me encamine en viaje junto a el, en una de las aves, el en un grifo y yo en otro pero íbamos a la par, las demás tropas irían a pie…

-¿Por qué habrías de venir a esta batalla? (Me pregunto Peter)

-Es mi batalla tanto como de todos aquí, no solo hablamos de un castillo, sino de tierras que Aslan dejo a nuestras manos (Dije)

-¿Nuestras manos? ¿Cómo es que llegaste a ser Reina de Narnia estando dormida? (Su tono fue algo sínico)

-Pues, Aslan hablaba conmigo en los sueños, me dijo que Narnia había perdido a sus reyes y yo era Reina de Narnia.

-¿Y nosotros te suplantamos?

-Creo que si, eso me dio un poco de alivio, pero eso no es el punto, tengo mi deber de proteger Narnia, como habitante, sobreviviente a las batallas y como Emperatriz de estas tierras.

-Jamás había oído a alguien hablar así de Narnia que no fuéramos mis hermanos o yo o…

-Aslan, sabes Podre haber pasado 6 mil años hechizada pero el amor y el respeto que me enseñaron de este lugar es muy valioso para mi, esto fue lo que mis padres pasaron a mis manos y a las suyas.

-Yo quiero decirte que lamen…

-Señor hemos llegado al destino propuesto…

Nos hablo el Grifo, Edmund daba las señales desde la torre donde se le había dejado, empezaba las señales que había indicado antes de partir, eso decía que el ejercito Narniano estaba a punto de entrar a la zona, Reepechep y los demás ratones estaban en busca de otra cosa que Caspian les había indicado, muy agiles los vi entrar al enorme Castillo, con agilidad del grifo quedamos todos de forma que nos sostenía con sus garras y de tal manera en la cual pude sacar el arco y tomar flechas, Susan iba en el grifo de al lado, Peter y Caspian desenfundaron sus espadas, y entre los cuatro empezamos el ataque a todos los guardias de todas las torres, uno de los guardias intento dispararle a Edmund pero Susan fue ágil y disparo una flecha, el ave nos dejo al suelo del castillo, caminamos hasta un lugar sin determinación y colocamos una soga para poder bajar, Caspian bajo de primer, luego Peter, seguía Susan y de ultima y no menos importante yo y Trumpkin, abrieron la puerta a una ventana que parecía la habitación del tan mencionado profesor de Caspian, todo estaba revuelto papeles por aquí y por allá, mi pie se quedo enganchado de una astilla en la pared…

-Diablos (Dije)

-Ven déjame te ayudo…

Peter ayudo a que zafara y con algo de dificultad Salí de ahí, casi me caigo por lo que Peter logro sostenerme y quedamos muy cerca.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo (Dijo Caspian)

-No tenemos tiempo (Le dice Peter) Necesitas abrir el portón Caspian.

-Tú no estarías aquí sin su ayuda, y yo mucho menos.

Peter miro a Susan, Susan me miro a mí y los cuatro nos miramos al mismo tiempo…

-Supongo que… (Dijo Susan) Tu yo podremos con Miraz solos.

-Y yo puedo llegar a tiempo al portón (Agrego Caspian)

Salió del cuarto corriendo, Seguido por Trumpkin, yo le hecho mirada a los dos…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Vamos por el señor Protector.

-Tú ve a ayudar a Caspian… (Peter me miro algo enojado)

-¿Tu de cuando acá me das ordenes?

Camine detrás de Caspian tratando de encontrarlo, rebase a algunos guardias, pasamos unas escaleras y entramos a los calabozos. Ahí estaba el, recostado al piso encadenado. Yo fui a ayudarle…

-Profesor.

-¿Cinco minutos mas? (Dijo el profesor, Caspian saco la llaves para abrirle el encadenado) ¿Qué hace usted aquí majestad? No te ayude a escapar para que regresara.

-Déjeme decirle algo profesor, no hemos vuelto en vano (Dije sonriendo colocando mi mano sobre su cabeza)

El me miro algo asombrado… Y pestañando…

-Tu… Eres… (Incrédulo)

-Si, usted sabe quien soy, gracias a usted y a Caspian jamás me hubieran encontrado. Y le doy Gracias por eso.

-Pero tienen que irse, antes de que Miraz se de cuenta de que están aquí (Dijo levantándose del suelo algo enojado)

-Ya se enterara muy pronto (Dijo Caspian) Vamos a darle su Celda.

-No subestimes a Miraz, como lo subestimo tu padre.

-¿De que hablas? (Caspian estaba algo horrorizado)

-Perdón…

El profesor bajo su cabeza y Caspian me miro a mí, estaba algo asustado… Las imágenes llegaban solas a mi cabeza, y toda tenía sentido ahora… Caspian salió corriendo del calabozo a punto de cometer una locura lo podía jurar…

-Majestad deténgalo, antes de que lo peor pueda pasar (Me dijo el anciano)

Yo corrí detrás de el, entre a una enorme habitación, vi como Caspian apuntaba a un hombre algo mayor con su espada en el cuello, este hombre solo sonreía maliciosamente supuse al instante que era Miraz. A su lado dormía una mujer y este le toco el brazo para que despertara.

-Caspian.

-¿Quédate donde estas? (Dijo Caspian)

-¿Caspian que haces? (Le dije)

-¿Qué haces? (Dijo la mujer)

-Es evidente, querida (Miraz) Ciertas familias consideran esto inapropiado.

-Eso no te detuvo a ti.

-Pero no eres como yo ¿Verdad? Es tan triste, es la primera vez que muestras valor… Y es un desperdicio.

La mujer tomo un arma de flechas yo la fulmine con la mirada.

-Baja el arma Caspian (Dijo la mujer)

Yo saque mi arco y flechas y la apunte a ella, la tensión se hizo más fuerte que antes.

-No quiero hacer esto (Dijo ella)

-Y nosotros tampoco queremos que lo haga (Entro Susan junto con Peter)

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Se supone que deberías estar en el vigía (Lo regaño Peter)

-¡No! hoy quiero la verdad (Bufo Caspian) ¿Tu mataste a mi padre?

-Ahora vamos al grano (Miraz)

-Dijiste que tu hermano murió dormido (La mujer hablo de nuevo)

-Es más o menos la verdad (Miraz)

-Esto no mejorara las cosas Caspian (Dije)

-Nosotros los Telmarinos solo tenemos lo que tomamos. Tu padre sabia eso muy bien (Miraz)

-¿Cómo pudiste? (La mujer)

-Por la misma razón que tu ibas a disparar. Por nuestro hijo.

-Ya basta (La mujer)

-Quédese ahí (Susan)

-Necesitas elegir, querida ¿Quieres que nuestro hijo sea rey?

Todos se movían lentamente, la tensión aumento mas, mis manos sudaban del nerviosismo, ante mis ojos ya habían pasado los dos finales de este suceso, pero solo uno podía ocurrir un movimiento en falso y todo podría derrumbarse.

-¿Quieres que sea como Caspian? (Miraz seguía poniéndole cosas en la cabeza a la señora) ¡Sin padre!

-¡NOOO!

La mujer disparo a Caspian pero solo alcanzo a tocarle el brazo, Miraz corrió por otra puerta, salimos corriendo del cuarto y corriendo por los pasillos… Sonaban campanadas alrededor de todo, eso indicaba que los Telmarinos ya sabían lo que estaba pasando…

-Peter (Llamo Susan)

-Las tropas esta afuera ¡Vamos!

Llegue afuera donde venían algunos soldados, Peter saco su espada y yo saque la mía, chocamos metal con los soldados y los dejamos heridos…

-Edmund ¡DALES LA SEÑAL!

Grito Peter para seguir corriendo. Llegados a la puerta, el empezó a girar la rueda que abriría todo…

-Peter es muy tarde para hacer el ataque (Le dije)

-No, aun podemos lograrlo…

Caspian y Susan llegaron después.

-Ayúdenme.

Empezamos a girar la rueda y la puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco…

-¿Por quien estas haciendo esto Peter? (Susan)

Ambos se miraron enojados. Edmund dio la señal y todo ante mis ojos paso rápido…

Un grito de guerra "POR NARNIA" inicio lo que en ese momento fue la batalla significativa a la siguiente de toda esa guerra…Todos corrimos a ponernos en nuestros lugares, los soldados empezaron a salir de todos lados y nosotros en una larga pelea, me quede sola con las tropas de Narnianos peleando abajo mientras las cosas se ponían feas dentro del castillo, en lucha con uno de los soldados, todo empezaba a desmoronarse y Narnia y sus guerreros empezaban a perecer, tuve una fuerte golpe que me hizo caer…

-Ven levántate…

Me ayudo uno de los faunos, tome mi espada en mano y seguimos la pelea, a lo alto de las torres se escucho un grito fuerte de un hombre algo grande y de edad, con una barba algo poblada y algo de arrugas en su rostro Miraz, los soldados de Telmar empezaban a disparar flechas desde las alturas a nuestros… Uno de toros vio como las puertas se cerraban y prosiguió a sostenerla con todas sus fuerzas….

-¡RETIRADA!

Se escucha la voz de Peter…

-Sarah vámonos rápido, esto se ha tornado trocado, debemos retirarnos antes de que nos venzan.

Susan me dijo esto, Peter prosiguió a verme…

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Si no es nada (Dije)

-Váyanse rápido…

Arreo al caballo y arrancamos para salir, ante mis ojos vi como el fin de esa batalla era dejando a la mitad del ejercito de Narnianos dentro de este lugar y morirían, cuando pasábamos la puerta que sostenía el toro, alce mis manos con el fin de quedar colgada de la enorme madera, vi a mi frente como Susan huía en el caballo sin darse cuenta de que no estaba en el, baje al suelo y tome algunas sogas para ayudarle a mi amigo grande, las ataduras ayudaron a sostenerla unos segundos mas, Miraz a lo lejos empezaba a dispararle flechas al toro, yo lo intente cubrir haciendo que una de las flechas alcanzara mi hombro, lo atravesó completamente, el dolor fue fuerte, pero intente resistir, corrí y aparte al toro de la puerta y un enorme estruendo resonó dejando caer la puerta al suelo, voltee a mis espaldas observando que Peter, Edmund, Caspian y algunos lograron salir, una visión vino a mis ojos observando que ese tal Miraz venia camino a nosotros, los soldados nos acorralaron a todos los que quedábamos ahí, yo corrí al frente de la tropa de Narnia y abrí mis brazos esperando a recibir las flechas, fije mi vista y esperando lo peor…

-ALTO.

Una voz imperativa hizo que los presentes bajaran sus armas, yo fije mis vista de nuevo al hombre que vi caminar hacia mí, el mismo que había ordenado cerrar las puertas, me miro justo a los ojos y se paro justo frente a mi…

-Ahora puedo asegurarme de que lo he visto todo, una niña librando batallas y atacando un castillo… Dime algo muchacha ¿Qué edad tienes 15? ¿16? (Pregunto)

-No, es su problema saber la edad o no de su enemigo (Dije seria y calmada)

-Pues no es una brillante idea de unos niños atacar un castillo de noche.

-Me importa muy poco lo que usted piense…

-Dame una buena razón para no matarte insolente (Me tomo del cuello con fuerza)

Fije mi vista a la de el, y muy fuerte…

_-Sera mejor que suelte._

-¿Quién dijo eso? (Miro a los lados)

Que pasaba yo le hablaba y no sabia que yo le hablaba.

-¿Tu? (Se dirigió a mi) ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¿Qué?

Me di cuenta de que no hacia ningún movimiento con mi boca, todo venia de mi… Mente… Rápidamente tome control de eso para intimidarlo.

_-Tú eres solo un insignificante parte de lo que sucederá pronto, déjanos ir a todos los que estamos aquí, si no quieres ver el poder de mi gran magia_ (Le comunique esto a su mente)

-¿Qué… (No articulaba algo completo)

-_Soy una antigua reina que hace mucho tiempo vivió en estas mágicas tierras, se me concedieron dones sobrehumanos y ahora mismo puedo usarlos en su contra si no nos deja ir, tal vez hayas oído hablar de mi, La Reina Sarah, la congelada._

Me soltó el cuello dejándome tomar algo de aire, sus ojos estaban estupefactos…

_-Lo ve señor, poseo la gran magia_ (Seguí jugando con su mente)

-Sal de mi cabeza fenómeno (Decía algo desesperado)

-Déjenos ir entonces (Dije ahora con mi boca) Sera mejor correr esa suerte por ahora, déjenos ir y le aseguro que esto no terminara aquí.

Sin más ni menos aquel hombre Miraz, envió a abrirnos las puertas del castillo, sus ojos mostraban confusión aun… Todos los soldados empezaban a salir de ahí, más el toro quedo a mi espera fiel a mí…

-Tu Reina de Narnia (Me llamo Miraz, yo voltee a verle) ¿Cómo es posible que hayas vivido 1400 años?

-Pues, si antes usted no creía en Magia, centauros, faunos y enanos, o niños peleando en guerras… Empiece a creerlo, Narnia es una tierra donde todo es posible e imposible también.

Me gire dándome paso para seguir mi camino, ninguno de los soldados de aquel castillo se atrevieron tan siquiera a seguirnos, mi presencia los intimido, bueno ver a su rey intimidado por mi, ellos empezaron a sentirse así, con casi todos a salvo seguimos camino a casa, todos iban algo contentos por haber salido de ahí, sin embargo la tristeza de aquellos que perdimos allá también nos invadía. Sino hubiera bajado de ese caballo ninguno de los que me acompañaban al caminar estuvieran a salvo… Era mí deber ayudarles, como persona, como Narniana y como su Reina, sin embargo perdimos a muchos, dentro en batalla, lamentables muertes…

-¿Majestad por que lo hizo? ¿Por qué se quedo con nosotros? (Pregunto uno de los centauros)

-Narnia los necesita a todos, incluyéndome, no podríamos librar otra batalla sin ustedes, además mi ser no soportaría ver morir a más gente inocente.

-Pero pudo haber muerto Majestad.

-Pero habría muerto por una noble causa…

-Majestad su hombro… (Señalo donde la mitad de la flecha aun estaba incrustada)

-Eso, podrá arreglarse después…

Todos me dedicaron una sonrisa, me preocupaba aquellos que se pudieron escapar, espero que estuvieran bien… Caminamos dos largas horas, y cuando por fin pensamos en haber llegado así era, el sonido de los cornos anunciando nuestra llegada hizo que muchos salieran a ver lo que sucedía, el altozano estaba iluminado con flamas, me permitió ver a los reyes y reinas aproximarse a nosotros, yo me quede atrás esperando a que todos los soldados pasaran ni uno mas ni uno menos, todos se notaban aliviados, muchas disculpas y preocupaciones estaban presentes, sentí un dolor no muy fuerte en mi brazo derecho, mire a el y la herida de la flecha, y el trozo de flecha en ella…

-¿Dónde esta Sarah? ¿Ella se quedo con ustedes? (Pregunto Lucy)

Entre tantas personas, la escuche hablar, sonaba preocupada, por lo que camine para que pudiera verme, que estaba herida pero salva… Pase al frente y los reyes estaban algo sorprendidos y se acercaron a mí, un Peter con en ceño fruncido pero sus ojos se notaban algo aliviados…

-SARAH (Grito Lucy y me dio un abrazo) ESTAS AQUÍ.

-Si Lucy, aquí estoy, ya no hay de que preocuparse (Trate de calmarla)

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te caíste del caballo? (Pregunto Susan confundida)

-No, Su, de hecho, yo decidí bajarme del caballo y quedarme allí.

-Pero ¿Por qué? (Pregunto Ed)

-Todos habrían muerto, y tendríamos otra batalla con Miraz y no lo lograríamos con tan pocos, además no podía permitir mas muertes en mi presencia, no mas.

-Pero te pudieron haber matado (Lucy)

-Pero no fue así, estoy aquí.

-¿Cómo lograron salir? (Pregunto Caspian)

-Enfrente a tu tío, descubrí que podría comunicarme con el mentalmente, se intimido y cruzamos algunas palabras, se sorprendió al saber quien era y por temor a mi magia, nos dejo ir, solo por esta vez.

Seguí explicando lo que paso, pero me temía algo peor por que Peter estaba algo callado y solo observaba lo que decía, me esperaba algún regaño o insulto, me lo merecía pero debía hacer lo que hice… Todos entraron al refugio, iba a entrar al ultimo cuando una mano tomo la mía, haciendo me sentir algo extraño en mi estomago, me gire a mirar… Peter.

-Vamos a revisarte ese brazo, no se ve bien.

-No gracias, alguna otra persona podrá ayudarme…


End file.
